The present invention relates to a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector for communication and data transmission systems. The wire connecting unit has contact configurations that reduce crosstalk attenuation, propagation delay, and other electrical properties that interfere with communication and data transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector jack that terminates in eight conductors, with the eight conductors being configured to reduce electrical interference and interconnect with a plug.
Due to significant advancements in telecommunications and data transmission speeds over unshielded twisted pair cables, the connectors (jacks, receptacles, patch panels, cross connects, etc.) have become critical factors in achieving high performance in data transmission systems, particularly at the higher frequencies. Some performance characteristics, particularly near end crosstalk, can degrade beyond acceptable levels at new, higher frequencies in the connectors unless adequate precautions are taken.
Often, wiring is pre-existing Standards define the interface geometry and pin separation for the connectors, making any changes to the wiring and to the connector interface geometry and pin separation for improving performance characteristics cost prohibitive.
The use of unshielded twisted pair wiring and the establishment of certain standards for connector interface geometry and pin separation were created prior to the need for high-speed data transmissions. Thus, while using the existing unshielded twisted pair wiring and complying with the existing standards, connectors must be developed that fulfill the performance requirements of today""s higher speed communications, to maintain compatibility with the existing connectors.
Additionally, the wire connecting unit contacts are traditionally attached to a printed circuit board using solder attachments or compliant pins. Both assembly techniques have traditionally required a push foot mechanism on either side of the contact. These push foot mechanisms enable the contact to be inserted into the printed circuit board with the assembly fixturing. Since the contacts are on 0.040xe2x80x3 spacing and due to the annular (plated through) ring geometry requirements of a printed circuit board, contacts having a push foot on each side of each contact cannot be placed adjacent to each other in the same row. To space the contacts 0.040xe2x80x3 apart a single push foot would have to be utilized; however, a single push foot on one side of the contact creates a moment and can make it difficult to insert the contact into the printed circuit board.
Conventional connectors of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,078 to Stroede, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,647 to Denkmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,872 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,018 to Davis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,270 to Pantland et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,914 to Foster et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,647 to Roharbaugh et al, the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector having a contact configuration that improves performance characteristics, but does not require changing standard connector interface geometry and contact separation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector having contacts that connect to a printed circuit board and have only one push foot to allow adjacent contacts to be positioned in dose proximity in the same row.
The foregoing objects are basically obtained by a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector, comprising a circuit board having first and second areas, the first area having a free end and a near end. First, second, and third pairs of contacts are mounted in the first area adjacent the free end in a cantilever manner and extend upwardly and backwardly toward the near end. A fourth pair of contacts are mounted in the first area adjacent the near end in a cantilever manner and extend upwardly and forwardly toward the free end.
The foregoing objects are also obtained by a wire connecting unit for an electrical connector, comprising a circuit board having a wire termination portion and a plug connection portion. The plug connection portion has a first area and a second area, the first area having a proximal end and a distal end. A first plurality of contacts is mounted in the first area adjacent the distal end in a cantilever manner and extend generally upwardly and backwardly toward the wire termination portion. At least two of the contacts in the first plurality of contacts are adjacent to each other and have a single push foot extending therefrom A second plurality of contacts is mounted in the first area adjacent the proximal end and extend upwardly and backwardly toward the wire termination portion.
By forming the wire connecting unit for the electrical connector in as described, the connector will have improved performance characteristics, without changing the standard plug connector geometry and contact definitions. By placing the wire connecting unit""s contacts in a particular configuration, maximum separation between critical contacts and positioning of other contacts adjacent each other to cancel out Gaussian fields is achieved, thereby improving electrical performance of the electrical connector. Additionally, by having only one push foot, the contacts can be placed relatively close together, increasing the contacts"" ability to cancel out the Gaussian field of the adjacent contact and thereby increasing electrical performance.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the invention.
As used herein, terms, such as xe2x80x9cupwardlyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdownwardlyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cforwardlyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbackwordlyxe2x80x9d, are relative directions, do not limit the connecting unit to any specific orientation.